El Hijo De Nellie
by Cristtine
Summary: El dia parecia perfecto, pero un extraño suceso derrumbo su mundo, despues de 21 años una secreta esperanza viene en camino. Un TODD/LOVETT correspondido, mi segundo fic de Sweeney Todd .¡COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1

El hijo de Nellie

El hijo de Nellie

(_by Insensibilidad_)

La mañana londinense les ofrecía de nuevo un color gris, lleno de oscuros matices y casi imperceptible, un pequeño haz de luz se colaba por las nubes que les ofrecían otro día más de lluvia. En una solitaria calle, más bien en Fleet Street, se encendían los hornos de la tienda de meats pies de la señora Lovett, la joven se encontraba limpiando las mesas del pequeño negocio que ella y su fallecido esposo tenían. Un tenue llanto resonó por el pequeño negocio, donde la joven corrió hasta la estancia que estaba al lado del mismo

-ya, ya…mamá ya esta aquí…-dijo tomando en brazos al pequeño que en ese momento bostezó-veo que tienes mucho sueño, Daniel…mamá te arrullará-dijo arropando en sus brazos al pequeño y tarareando una nana para calmar a l recién nacido. El pequeño Daniel tenía 8 meses de edad, tenía los ojos de su madre y la contextura de su padre. Lovett lo dejo en la cunita que su padre le había comprado antes de morir y le dedico una sonrisa. El pequeño era su todo en este frío mundo.

El día pasó sin mayores complicaciones, usualmente durante la semana muy poca gente iba al negocio a comer, por lo que tuvo el tiempo necesario para ver a Daniel y ocuparse del emporio. La noche cayó rápida y sigilosa, aguardando que Morfeo hiciera su entrada y con sus tibios brazos abrazara de utópicos sueños a todo Londres. Usualmente Daniel, durante las noches pedía atención de su madre por lo que, Nellie ya acostumbrada a levantarse a las tantas de la noche, se levantó con cierta preocupación al no escuchar a su hijo llorar, horrorizada vio que la puerta de la habitación del pequeño estaba abierta de par en par, mientras que con desesperación buscaba y llamaba a gritos a su Daniel

_Lo habían secuestrado_…

Después de aquel pensamiento, Nellie miró la ventana abierta y dos segundos después resonó por la habitación un golpe seco.

_**21 años después…**_

La noche caía suave en aquel tétrico y oscuro Londres, un suave olor a té inundó la estancia, donde una mujer de unos 40 años reposaba tranquila en uno de los sillones. Un joven de no más de 13 años se acercaba a ella con una bandeja con dos tazas y un plato de scones, la mujer le sonrió cansina al joven mientras él le pasaba una de las tazas, el joven se sentó en uno de los sillones al frente de la mujer. Lovett bebió un sorbo

-¿Earl Grey?-preguntó mientras le daba un mordisco al scon

-si, señora-dijo mientras le tendía el azúcar

-Toby, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames señora?-le reprendió

-no las suficientes, señora…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Lovett lo miro ceñuda- Ud sabe que es lo más cercano a tener una madre…me gustaría decirle así, obviamente señora, si usted me deja…

Nellie enmudeció, recordó a su pequeño Daniel y pensó como le hubiera gustado que él su primera palabra hubiera sido mamá. Sus orbes se anegaron de lágrimas de tristeza, mientras que Toby se acercaba a ella con temor

-¿se encuentra bien?...-preguntó temeroso, Lovett lo estrechó en sus brazos

-Toby, hay algo que debo confesarte…-dijo Lovett con un hilo de voz

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de unos largos minutos e interminables lágrimas por parte de ambos, salieron de la estancia donde Todd esperaba a Nellie sentado en una de las mesas, donde tamborileaba sus dedos con impaciencia.

-al fin llega…-dijo malhumorado

-perdone usted, pero conversaba con Toby-dijo con una semi sonrisa y sacando cualquier rastro de lagrimas

-Toby, déjanos solos por favor-ordeno mirando a Lovett, el muchacho asintió

-Buenas noche, mamá…señor Todd-y subió las escaleras con apuro, Todd miro a Lovett desconcertado

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto contrariado

-nada cariño…-dijo tomando la botella de Gin y dándole un vaso a Todd-tome esto, se le ve muy cansado hoy ¿desea cenar?-pregunto mientras entraba a la estancia

Todd no respondió, siguió con su mirada perdida por la estancia…_Cariño, ¿Qué era eso?_...para Todd no existía aquella palabra, solo dos en su mente resonaban día y noche "_venganza y muerte_", aunque ya las dos dejaban de ser tan insistentes en el. Su venganza ya se había cometido. Turpin ya estaba muerto…_al igual que Lucy_…

-¿Sr.T?-dijo con voz suave

-disculpe, me perdí en cavilaciones absurdas…-dijo acercándose a Lovett- ¿sabe?, me gustaría hablarle sobre su…proposición

_Maldición_…pensó, _debía ser justo hoy_… ¿_no pudo haber esperado un poco más?_...Lovett le sonrió complacida…como no acordarme, pensó

-¿Ya tiene su respuesta?-pregunto con impaciencia Todd suavizó su rictus de frialdad y en sus orbes se dibujo una mirada de carisma

-Sí, ya he tomado mi decisión…-dijo acercándose a Nellie

_o.0,¿les gusto? Quieren que siga o que pare?, este fic principalmente iba a ser un One-Shoot, pero veo que tiene para un par de capis más, no creo que sea muy extenso, pero se viene bastante…"bueno", cualquier duda, tomatazo, navajazo xD o sugerencia me lo dejan en un RR que esperaré con ansias :D_

_Gracias a las otras chicas que me dejaron RR en la otra historia "A New Begining", Millones de gracias, por eso este capi se lo dedico a ellas, por que ellas fueron las que me inspiraron en seguir :3_

_**Wacht**__: Sweeney Todd, the Demon barber of Fleet Street, Final Scene (cuando bailan en el sótano oh! Amo es parte :D, es la mejor inspiración que uno puede encontrar :B)_

_Saludos desde la serena_

_Srta.insensible Dellwend Cullen Malfoy Lovett Todd xD!_


	2. Chapter 2

Los repiqueteos incesantes de la fina lluvia resonaban ansiosos por la estancia de aquella esquina en Fleet Street, mientras que una pequeña luz se asomaba por una de las roídas ventanas de aquél lugar

Los repiqueteos incesantes de la fina lluvia resonaban ansiosos por la estancia de aquella esquina en Fleet Street, mientras que una pequeña luz se asomaba por una de las roídas ventanas de aquél lugar. Dentro de éste se encontraba cierta mujer de no más de cuarenta y más con un hombre de extraño cabello negro con un mechón blanco en su cabeza, ambos parecían inhibidos por la extraña situación que estaban viviendo

¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Largos quince años debió esperar él para "reencontrar" algún sentimiento parecido al "amor", por que en aquél corazón (si es que tenía) poco y nada existía de aquellos sentimientos de antaño, sólo alguna sombra pasajera quedaba en él, un vago recuerdo y una extraña sensación al recordar pasajes de un pasado lejano, aquí mismo, pero hace quince años atrás.

Pero para ella debieron pasar veintiún largos años para que algún nuevo sentimiento aflorara en ella. Los sentimientos estaban allí, pero inmóviles, estáticos, sin haber remecido aquél marchito corazón durante tantos años y obviamente a falta de cariño por parte de ella, poco y nada había sentido durante aquél tiempo, la pérdida de sus seres amados le había creado una extraña coraza en su corazón, que poco a poco, al regreso de este amor de antaño, se aflojó.

Lovett esperaba impaciente la repuesta de Todd, aunque ella sabía muy bien que no era hombre de muchas palabras, prefería esperar pacientemente a que aquella respuesta saliera inconciente de sus labios. Todd la miró con paciencia y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa dio su respuesta final

-Sí…-aquella respuesta se escapó como un suspiro silencioso, Lovett poco y nada logró escuchar, pero sus sentidos le advirtieron que sus sueños de una "verdadera familia" estaban por cumplirse

-¿Es…cierto lo que dice usted?-preguntó mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus pálidos labios

-Sí…-repitió una vez más- quiero y deseo aceptar su "propuesta", sacar cada mal recuerdo, cada pesar…tener una nueva vida-dijo envolviendo en sus brazos a Nellie, ella se refugió en él

-Ojalá que no sea un sueño…-masculló, Sweeney le escuchó por lo que la abrazó más fuerte aún

-No, Nellie, no es un sueño para mí ni para usted, es el comienzo de la realidad-concluyó Todd- ¿Vamos?

-¿A donde?- preguntó extrañada

-A cenar, hoy quiero complacerla _(ese huevito quiere sal…jijiji!_)-dijo tendiéndole el abrigo-Vamos, llueve y se está poniendo frío

-Pero espere, debo de avisarle a Toby…-dijo mientras subía las escaleras

-Despreocúpese…ya le avise que hoy saldríamos juntos-dijo Todd saliendo de la estancia y abriéndole la puerta a Lovett, tomó uno de los paraguas que estaban cerca- Tome, no quiero que se resfríe-le dijo, mientras Lovett esbozaba una sonrisa

Cenaron en un restauran cerca del emporio, charlaron de cosas y se rieron, hablaron de Johanna y su próximo nieto, y de su difunta Lucy (ya estaba muerta). Ambos en aquel tema enmudecieron, acordaron no hablar más de aquello y acordaron ir al cementerio para llevarle algunas flores. Después de que Todd pagara la cuenta, caminaron hacia una pequeña plazoleta que estaba cerca, la lluvia había cesado y poco a poco las negras nubes se dispersaban en la bóveda celeste. Ambos se sentaron en una de las blancas bancas del lugar, abrazados los dos, contemplaron las posibilidades de su "futuro próximo"

-Me preguntaba...-empezó Todd- porque Albert nunca quiso tener hijos con usted

_Maldito una y mil veces_…pensó

-Albert si quería tener hijos, pero la situación no se dio nunca-_maldición, odio mentir_…se reprochó

-Pero ya no se preocupe, usted tiene a Toby, que es como un hijo y yo tengo a mi Johanna

_Bueno, algo es algo_…pensó Lovett

-Debemos irnos ya, es tarde y esta haciendo mucho frío- Todd se levanto de su lugar, extendiéndole su brazo a Lovett, ella lo tomó. Caminaron de regreso a Fleet Street en completo mutismo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, al llegar a la estancia ambos se miraron cohibidos _(¿por que?…__**no sé**__… ¡pero eres la autora!...__**si lo sé**__… ¿entonces?, __**ya no molestes y ¡déjame continuar!**__)_

-Hasta mañana…-dijo Lovett dirigiéndole la última mirada a Todd

-¿Me dejaría dormir esta noche con usted?...

Lovett lo miró con sorpresa…

_**Mal, pero así muuuuuy mal (capi malo argh!) Jojojojojo!, si soy muy mala o.0, pero igual el capi en general no es muy bueno**__… ¡pero eres la autora!…__**ya cállate Sweeney!**__...u.u...__**Ejem prosiguiendo:**_

_**había quedado en que el capi no es muy bueno, según yo, pero queda en claro que ya Todd y Lovett están "juntos", pero eso de dormir juntos ¡OMG!, no me lo creo…**__yo sí n.n… __**¬¬ bueno cualquier duda, tomatazo, navajazo o critica la esperaré :D.**_

_**No soy muy ferviente del OoC en Sweeney, ya que creo que un Todd amoroso o una Lovett…sonriente no le va bien al personaje, aunque igual se me salen solo un poco…n.n…**__de verdad, no te logro comprender ¬¬…_

_**Aclaración para las fans de Sweeney: si se han fijado en la película Toby, cuando se dirige a Lovett, le dice "ma'am" no "mom" como se escucha, aunque suene igual les aviso por que en varios fics me he topado con eso que le dice "mamá" (en traducción) y "ma'am" es "madam o señora" en Ingles…Pequeño aviso a las chicas/os n.n …**__criticona no más..__**Sweeney, te dejaré hoy sin rebanar cuchillos**__…¡Noooo! T.T __**(sale una risa macabra atrás :D)**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Anyra-Luna: **__oooh!, gracias por el RR, "ojala" que te guste el capi_

_**Megumisakura:**__ duh! Actualizando para tiii!, ojala que lo disfrutes _

_**The charming Mrs.Todd: **__amé tu penName jejejejjeje!, aki está la decisión de Sweeney, yo tambien creo que es encantador jjajajjajaja!_

_**Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd: **__niiiña!, tu me dejaste RR en la otra histora jijiijij, a ti y a todas la otras chicas les dedique el capii, besiitos, nos leemos!_

_**Play: **__A Little Priest (jejejeje, con esta canción me dan ganas de baliar)_

_**Besos miles mis pequeñas/os**_

_**Srta.insensible Dellwend Cullen Malfoy Lovett Todd xD!**_

_Pd: en los proximos capitulos empieza lo bueno...no se desesperen!!_


	3. Chapter 3

El Hijo De Nellie

Es de suponer que aquella mañana le daba la bienvenida a la nueva vida, a las esperanzas y al renacer de un nuevo amor… ¿o no?

Aquella tibia mañana les regalaba un espectáculo poco probable en aquellos meses, una soleada mañana de sol y sin nubes a su alrededor. Una fresca brisa recorría las calles de Londres, situándose en Fleet Street y dejando aquel impregnado aquel aroma característico de la ciudad.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente tan rápidamente, que en un segundo pensó que todo era un simple sueño, pero sus sentidos le recordaron que no era así y que, efectivamente acudiendo a su lado, Todd permanecía en el lecho, durmiendo profundamente y sin inmutarse que Lovett estaba a su lado.

Y una pequeña sonrisa alumbró su rostro.

¿Hace cuánto que no sonreía por las cosas simples de la vida? Aquel día estaba de su lado, las cosas empezaban a mejorar lentamente. La vida estaba de su lado.

Se levantó sigilosa del lado de Todd, tomó su bata y comenzó con sus quehaceres, tanto en la casa como en el negocio, era día viernes y en unas horas más empezaría a llegar gente. Tenían el dinero suficiente como para que Todd dejara el "oficio" de "abastecedor" de la tienda de Meats Pies y empezaran de una buena vez a comprar verdadera carne.

Después de destripar y moler la carne para hacer los pasteles, Lovett subió hasta el negocio y puso unos cuantos en el mostrador, Toby ya estaba en pie, puesto que estaba ordenado la mesas afuera del local y dentro de este todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado

¿_Qué haría yo sin él_?, pensó Lovett..._tendrías a Daniel_, le dijo otra mientras que de sus orbes osaban salir lágrimas, se las enjugó rápidamente, mientras que de la estancia salía aquel ser que en estos momentos la hacia sonreír. Su rictus se suavizó, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Nellie…-dijo Todd acercándose a ella y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

-Buenos días, amor… ¿desayunaste?-le preguntó mientras ordenaba un poco el mesón

-Sí…-dijo tomando suavemente la mano de Lovett, ella lo miró con sorpresa _¿Qué se traía esa mirada?_, aunque era de esperar de él, era un hombre con diferentes facetas y estados, Todd era de esperar. Todd besó gentil la mano de Lovett, haciendo que los colores se le subieran a la cara y dejando a Todd con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿y usted?

-Sí...-dijo separándose de Todd y retomando sus actividades- ¿sabe?, hoy debo de ir al mercado, ¿me acompañaría?...no creo que nos tome más de una hora o dos...

-Sí, hoy no abriré la barbería, así que puedo acompañarla sin ningún problema- le dijo, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella. Lovett dio un respingo

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó

-¿Sabía que cada segundo que paso con usted mi corazón palpita nuevamente?- dijo mientras unía sus labios con los de ella...

-¡Mamá!- se escuchó por la tienda, mientras Sweeney y Nellie se separaban rápidamente

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a Toby sonrojada y muy avergonzada

-Eh...sin querer escuché la conversación que tenía con el señor Todd...-dijo visiblemente avergonzado por haber interrumpido "aquel momento", Nellie lo miró con amor

-¿Puedes hacerte cargo de la tienda por unas horas?, debo de salir y el señor Todd me va acompañar- el muchacho asintió- gracias Toby...-dijo saliendo del negocio

-Trate bien a mi mamá…-le dijo a Todd antes de salir y seguir ordenando las mesas que se apostaban a fuera. Todd lo miró con desconcierto _¿cómo tratarla bien?_ Pensó, al fin y al cabo Sweeney tenía un corazón, oculto, pero palpitaba y sentía como cualquier otro. Y este empezaba a sentir cosas por Nellie.

-¿Está listo, mi amor?-le preguntó, Sweeney salió de su ensimismamiento (_¿?_)

-Sí, vamos…-dijo tendiéndole su brazo, ella lo aceptó mientras salían de la tienda de Meats Pies.

El día les sonreía a los dos. Cada cosa parecía más alegre que de costumbre, la vida le sonreía a ambos. Caminaron por las abarrotadas calles de Londres, mientras que cada ojo avizor posaba su mirada en ellos, aunque poco y nada podían hacer contra sus instintos y…sus sentimientos claro está

-¿Nellie?...-le preguntó mientras veían en un puesto de verduras

-¿Sí, corazón?

-Tengo que…-_inventa algo, inventa algo…_-ir a comprar unas cosas para la barbería…-se excusó, Nellie le sonrió

-Estaré dos puestos más allá…descuide, yo lo espero-le dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, Todd asintió y desapareció entre la multitud del St. Dunstan's Market ¿Qué era lo que se traía en manos Todd?

Nellie caminó unos cuantos puestos más para comprar algunas frutas para hacerle una tarta a Sweeney, vio unas cuantas y las metió en una bolsa, le pasó el dinero a la joven que atendía y se dirigió a otro, en aquellos pocos segundos sucedieron varias cosas a la vez

Lovett se acercó al puesto de frutas y sin querer desvió su mirada unos cuantos metros más allá, buscando a Todd, volteó y vio que a su lado estaba un joven de no más de 20 años, alto y de porte aristocrático, el joven la miró mientras que recogía su bolsa y recibía el cambio. El joven le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero su mirada se desvió a los ojos del joven.

Café claro, al igual que ella.

El joven volteó y siguió su camino, mientras que el corazón de Nellie palpitaba con furia, Todd llegó al lado de ella

-_Daniel_…-murmuró y un segundo después cayó al suelo…

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o**_

_**Jojojojojo!, los dejo con la duda de que puede pasar en el siguiente capitulo…**__eres perversa ¿lo sabes?__**...¡ya cállate! G.G, buenooo:**_

_**Les gustó el capi?, me costó bastante poner la parte cuando Nellie ve a Daniel…OMG!, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Habrá escuchado Todd el nombre de su "hijastro"?...**__o.0, ¿tengo un hijastro?__**...Sweeney cállate de una buena vez y anda a degollar…**__(acercándose a Insensible y poniendo la navaja en su cuello)…no me mandes__**…bueno, déjame continuar…**__bueno n.n_

_**Perdón chicas, pero en este fic no habra Lemmon, no me cabe en mi cabezota que Nellie y Sweeney tengan…"eso", para mi es muy OoC y en Sweeney trato de que no se salgan del original… :D, no sé, puede que más adelante haga un fic de Sweeney que tenga un Lemmon…**_

_**Criticas, navajazos, lechugazos o simple comentarios me lo dejan en un bello RR :D **_

_**Besiines a todos los que me han dejado un RR, de verdad me animan a continuar y ya tiene 7 RR, en dos capis…es fantástico! :D**_

_**Gracias a :**_

_**Ly-draco:**__ niña!, tanto tiempo, no te había visto por FF ), ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo. Has seguido __poco deseable__?, déjame un RR para saber, no leemos!_

_**Mrs.Sweeney Lovett Todd**__: ¡¡sí más historias de Sweeney!!, mi cabezota tiene para unas cuantas más, sorry pero no habrá lemmon en este fic…pero igual quiero que lo sigas, besiines!_

_**NellieLovett:**__ grax por el RR niña!, de vdd creo que el cap anterior es malisimo, pero iwal miles de besiitos para tu!_

_**Megumisakura:**__ bienvenida (de nuevo), besiitos para ti por dejarme de nuevo RR, besos y ojala que te guste!, no leemos!_

_**Watch: **__Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street, By the Sea part (__**me da risa toda esa escena, Lovett esta emocionada y Todd no la toma en cuenta...jejejeje**__)_

_**Pd: el puesto de Meats Pies queda en Fleet Street 186, lo vi en la peli!**_

_**Pd2: vean en mi profile el fic "Poco Deseable", le estoy haciendo campaña pq tiene ¡1 RR!...y de verdad estoy que lo saco de FF, déjenme un RR por favor!!**_

_**Besos desde Forks :o**_

_**Srt**__**a.Insensible Dellwend Malfoy Cullen Lovett Todd**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: nada es mio, aunque no me molestaria que Sweeney fuera mio por un dia...todo pertenece a mi amigo personal Tim Burton y...el creador de Sweeney (que se me olvido o.0)**_

_Café __claro__, al __igual que ella__..._

Era él, era su hijo, su Daniel, que hace 21 años le arrebataron de su lado, por algo "_la madre conoce a su hijo_", es cierto. Era Daniel y de eso no habia duda alguna.

Una suave voz la despertó de aquel letardo, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, ayudada del brazo de Sweeney.

-¿Nellie, se encuentra bien?- preguntó mientras Sweeney le ofrecía su brazo para caminar y volver a la tienda de meats pies

-Sí...-dijo algo dubitativa-creo que fue una descompensación...no he dormido bien...-dijo dedicandole una semi sonrisa a Todd

-Vamos, debe de descansar- dijo mientras caminaban de regreso a Fleet Street, ambos del brazo del otro.

_Era él, estoy segura...a pesar de los años sus facciones no cambiaron mucho, sigue teniendo mis ojos y la cara de Albert...debo de buscarlo, pero ¿Cómo?..._

-Ya llegamos, _amor..._-dijo una voz a su lado...¿Amor? ¿Había escuchado bien? Lovett se quedó pasmada mirando a Todd, mientras él trataba de darle una pequeña sonrisa, que más parecía una extraña mueca, ella lo miró contrariado-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó

-No...sólo que es extraño que me haya llamado así-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Le molesta?

-No, al contrario, me gusta mucho que me diga así...pero siempre pensé que nunca me llamaría así...por respeto a Lucy

_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy_...sonaba insistente en la cabeza de Sweeney. No había pensado en ella en las últimas semanas y justo ahora ella se la recuerda..._Maldita_

-Lucy está muerta...-farfulló mientras salía por la estancia y cerraba de un portazo la puerta, mientras que Lovett se sentó, abatida por las emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo.

_Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta ¿Por qué se la hiciste recordar?..._se reprochaba. Se suponía que ellos ya eran pareja y Lucy había quedado en el olvido, habían decidido, sin oponerse, a estar juntos e intentar algo más. Era de suponer que él ya no tenía sentimiento alguno por _Ella _y que sólo era un mero fantasma de su pasado, pero a juzgar por aquella reacción, él aún no la olvidaba...

Y eso la hizo temblar.

De perderlo, ni pensarlo. Le había costado mucho el tenerlo para ella sola y ahora perderlo por hacerle recordar a su difunta esposa...era simplemente una tontería.

Buscó en su corazón las razones de aquella sensación que le oprimía en ese momento, pero cada razonamiento era más confuso que el otro. Y en ese momento no había nadie para consolarle.

Un pequeño sollozo se hizo presente en aquella marchita estancia, tan marchita como los años en esa mujer que evidenciaba el paso de ellos en su rostro delgado, junto sus manos en espera de alguna respuesta bendita

-¿Madre?...-preguntó una infantil voz

-Toby, ven un momento-le dijo mientras le tendía sus brazos para abrazarlo

-¿Qué ocurre?...-preguntó angustiado

-¿Recuerdas aquella historia que te conté?

-Sí...-dijo más confundido que antes

-Vi a Daniel hoy...-le dijo, Toby se sorprendió- debe de tener unos 20 años y se nota que ha vivido bien

-¿Qué desea que haga por usted?-le preguntó sin chistar

-Toby, si realmente no quieres hacerlo no importa, necesito que lo busques y que lo traigas, necesito contarle que yo soy su madre y todo lo que ha pasado en estos largos veintiún años...-dijo mientras sus orbes se empañaban

-Descuide madre, iré por el...- dijo mientras Lovett lo estrechaba en sus frágiles brazos-pero ¿Cómo luce físicamente?

-Tiene mis ojos y su rostro es como el de Albert, toma...-de una mesita sacó una foto de su difunto Albert y se la pasó a Toby- búscalo, hazlo por mí

-Lo haré, buscare por toda Europa si es necesario...-Nellie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-nos vemos, madre

-Adiós Toby...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

_Y otra vez terminas así el capitulo ¿es que no te cansas de dejar a tus lectoras con la duda?...__**bueeno, es que soy así n.n**__...realmente no sé como puedo estar contigo...__**¿será por que me quieres tanto como te quiero yo?**_ _...me estoy cuestionando eso seriamente__**...¿sabes?, eres muy malo conmigo, no te quiero ver más Sweeney...(abre la puerta y se va...) snif, snif T.T**_

_**Bueno después de esta pequeña escena entro yo y Todd...**__¿y ahora me llamas por mi apellido?, sabes muy bien que tienes otras formas de llamarme ¿o quieres que te las diga?...__**ahhh!, ¡cállate de una buena vez!**__...¡ya! n.n..._

_**este capi salió gracias a la ayuda de mi queridisma amiga de mi corazón mi karakol, que me ayuda con mis ideas locas y me escucha cuando tengo dificultades para continuar, por eso este capitulo se lo dedico a ella con todo mi corazón :D**_

_**realmente millones de gracias a todas/os los que me dejan un RR y se dan el tiempo de leerme, ¡millones de Gracias!**_

_**Ly-draco: **__iwal para mi es dificl seguir los fic, por eso la mayoria del tiempo los leo cuando ya estan listos, besiitos para ti!!_

_**Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd: **__ahhh! No sabes la carita de sorprendida cuando me nombraste en el capi de tu historia fue..fantastico! Gracias por el RR, y te reitero no va haber Lemmon pero si quieres puedo hacer un Fic con Lemmon para ti...¿te gustaria?. _

_**Anyra-Luna:**__ oooohhh!, sor-pre-sa xDD, eso se resolvera en capis más adelante, pero sigue la historia, pronto se aclararán muchas dudas, miles de besos!_

_**Consu/Soffi.Lestrange**__: Hola a las dos! xDD ¿de la serena?, OMG! De verdad me gustaria conocerlas y hablar y hablar de fic y de harry potter ¿conocen Hogwarts la Serena?, besiines! (bienvenidas xDD!!)_

_**Besos desde La serena, Chile**_

_**Srta. Insensible Dellwend Cullen Malfoy Lovett Todd**_

_**Pd: gracias a las otras chicas que dejaron RR en la historia de mi amiga, esta muuuy agradecida… :D**_

**_pd2: muy malo ¿o no?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_: _nada es mío, todo es de tío Tim Burton, mis queridísimos de la WB y mi amigo personal Stephen Sondheim.(me lo aprendí :D)_

El deseo hacía más mella en él que de costumbre y las manos sudorosas eran claro reflejo de lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Miraba perdido la calle Fleet, sin poner atención alguna en lo que ocurría en el exterior. Antiguamente cada día tenía algo de "trabajo", como él le había llamado, pero debido a las últimas circunstancias y por deseo de Lovett, él había dejado aquel peculiar trabajo.

Pero, poco a poco se dio cuenta que se había transformado en algo más en la vida de él, aquello simplemente le fascinaba. Degollar y ver como sus cuellos se rompían en suelo del sótano le sacaba una macabra sonrisa.

Debía de hacerlo, era prácticamente una obsesión, una macabra obsesión, algo que le nacía de su fuero interno y que simplemente lo dejaba a sus instintos.

_Degollar, degollar...necesito degollar_, se repetía una y otra vez. Sabía muy bien que tan solo pasarían días, tal vez semanas para que explotara de forma imperiosa y, en el peor de los casos, dañar a la persona que más quería en ese momento

Pero ¿Qué ocurría en aquella alborotada cabeza?

Le quería, de eso estaba seguro, pero siempre traía de vuelta a Lucy, gracias a ella aún le costaba olvidarla y eso le hacía odiarle y quererle a su vez. Sentimientos contradictorios surcaban su mente en ese momento, quería besarla pero también quería matarla, abrazarla y matarle en el intento. Pero sabía que no debía cometer errores en este nuevo camino

El suave tintineo de las campanillas le anunció que una nueva víctima se acercaba.

Con un suave ademán le indicó al hombre que se sentara, le tomó el abrigo y el sombrero, los dejó a un lado, mientras el hombre se aproximaba más y más a su inminente muerte.

-Me han dicho que es uno de los mejores en Londres ¿es eso cierto?- le preguntó mientras Sweeney le tendía una toalla en cuerpo.

-Así es señor, uno de los mejores-le dijo mientras le ponía la crema de afeitar y sacaba una de sus navajas. El hombre se quedó quieto mientras que con una macabra sonrisa degollaba al hombre

Y sus deseos fueron saciados, por el momento.

Apretó la palanquilla y el cuerpo del hombre cayó por la trampilla, un sonoro _¡crack!_ Resonó con ira por el sótano y el eco llegó a los oídos de Todd.

-Música para mis oídos...-murmuró mientras se limpiaba las manos manchadas de sangre y dejaba todo en orden.

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, mientras seguía contemplando inmóvil cada detalle de aquel desolado paisaje, bajó una de sus manos hasta el bolsillo de su pequeña chaqueta y sacó una cajita. La contempló por unos instantes..._espero que le guste_, pensó mientras la guardaba de nuevo y bajaba por los escalones en busca de Nellie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o

_**Lo sé, lo sé, el capitulo muy corto y bla, bla, bla...¡pero era necesario!, tenía que poner esto, ya que los próximos capítulos tiene que ver con esta extraña obsesión de Sweeney a matar y degollar**__...¿me vas a decir que me pusiste como un psicópata asesino-degolla gente?, eres de lo peor__**...¡pero no te enojes!**__...¡me enojo! (y se va...)__**...T.T, ¡nadie me comprende!...**_

_**Bueno ¿les gustó?, a mi poco, no es mi favorito...pero bueeeno!, miles de besos a todas/os los que me dejan un RR y a los que me ponen en story alert, etc también millones de besos por leerme...**_

_**Besos a:**_

_**Ly-draco: **__besos__y grax por el RR…y todd iwal es tierno…besiines__**!**_

_**Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd: **__buueno, lee más abajo lo que puse xDD, ojala que pase y llegemos a los 50 RR, besiines!_

_**Anyra-Luna: **__el personaje de Daniel es mio, yo lo invente…besos por dejar RR besiines!_

_**Consu.Lestrange: **__sii! te dejare un PM para que sepas donde se junta Hogwarts la serena y demás que nos juntamos, dale fuerza a tu amiga, dile que aquí la apoyo mucho (aunque no la conozca…:3 )_

_**Wacht: **__Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street, Epiphany part (__**"¡todos merecen morir!, hasta usted, señora Lovett, hasta yo...", que canción...tan, tan ¡linda!)**_

_**Pd: si quieren un Lemmon de Todd y Nellie, ayúdenme a llegar a los 50 RR entre este y el otro cap que subiré durante la semana...hagan publicidad y esas cosas xDD, déjenme RR en **__**Poco deseable**__** también, ¡¡por favor!! **__**U.U**_

_**Besos desde Fleet Street 186, Londres :D**_

_**Srta. Insensible Dellwend Malfoy Cullen Lovett Todd xD **_


	6. Chapter 6

El reloj de la iglesia de la calle Fleet daba su novena campanada, mientras que los transeúntes se dirigían presurosos a sus hogares, andar muy en la noche no era bien visto y por lo demás, era muy peligroso.

La tienda de la señora Lovett estaba por cerrar, después de vender el último meat pie y entregar el respectivo cambio al cliente, con una perfecta sonrisa se despidió de él con un suave "_Buenas noches, gracias_". Salió del mostrador y dio vuelta el cartel que colgaba por la puerta.

-Un largo día...-murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la estancia, prendió una de las lámparas, se sentó en uno de los sillones... ¿_Dónde estarás_?, se preguntó mientras sus orbes se cristalizaban... ¿_Sabrás que soy tu madre? ¿Qué te habrá pasado en todos estos años? ¿Te habrás casado, tendré nietos?_ , se preguntaba mientras apoyaba sus manos en su marchita frente, millones de preguntas sin respuesta cruzaban su mente en ese momento, mientras que cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba su preocupación por Toby.

-¿Nellie?- se escuchó por la estancia

-¿Si, amor?...-preguntó mientras se levantaba a encontrarse con Todd

-Quiero pedirle disculpas...

-¿La razón?...- dijo contrariada, Todd se acercó a Nellie, le tomó las manos con suma delicadeza.

-Por mi reciente salida de su lado, a veces me sorprenden mis propias reacciones y esta no es propia del nuevo Sweeney, de aquel que usted misma construyó...-dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Nellie.

Se besaron pasiva y largamente, sin prisa alguna, en aquel _ósculo_ se demostraron cada sentimiento que no se atrevían a decirse, se demostraron que el tiempo sana y cura heridas, y que aquella herida, en ambos, estaba sanando.

Lentamente se separaron mientras Todd la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le besaba la frente, Nellie se aferró a él...mientras que una extraña sensación la invadía por completa, se apartó del con suavidad.

-Perdón, fue mucho mi atrevimiento...-dijo mientras se alejaba de ella, Lovett lo tomó por el brazo

-No, descuide...venga debe de tener hambre-dijo mientras caminaban hacia la tienda- siéntese, ya vengo- dijo mientras buscaba unos meats pies, tomó dos y los puso en un plato- sírvase...

-Pero...no son de...

-No...-Lovett esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-compré algo de carne de vacuno, no es la mejor, pero hice unos cuantos para nosotros tres ¿quiere?- Todd tomó uno y con un dejo de desconfianza, lo mordió

-Está...muy sabroso-dijo tragando con dificultad

-¿Ve?, no tiene por qué desconfiar

Comieron en silencio unos minutos, mientras a cada segundo aumentaba la preocupación de Lovett por Toby y por su Daniel obviamente

-¿Nellie?...-empezó Todd

-¿Si, corazón?

-Pues verá...-dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta, Lovett lo miró con sorpresa-antes de que usted se desmayara, fui a comprarle un pequeño obsequio...-le pasó la cajita a Lovett, ella la abrió con cuidado

-¡Oh!...muchas gracias, no debió...-dijo sacando una fina pulsera de plata, la contempló por unos instantes- pero... ¿A que se debe el motivo del presente?

-Bueno...pues verá-Lovett le sonrió

-Descuide, la razón no importa sino la intención que uno tiene...-dijo tomándole la mano

-¿Le gustó?-preguntó con un dejo de temor

-Sí, es muy bella...¿Me ayuda?-le preguntó mientras le tendía el brazo izquierdo, Todd tomó la pulsera y se la puso en el brazo- y bien ¿Cómo luce?

-Muy bien...-dijo tomando la mano de Nellie y dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta, Lovett se sonrojó, Todd suavizó su rictus

-¡Pero que tarde es!...-dijo Lovett parándose rápidamente y recogiendo los cubiertos-amor, ya es tarde, debe de dormir...-Todd se levantó y la tomó por la cintura

-Calma, amor...-dijo tomando los cubiertos y poniéndolos de nuevo en la mesa-no se apresure y respire...

-Es difícil cuando usted está a mi lado...-murmuró, Sweeney la tomó del mentón

-Es difícil no poder decir todo lo que estoy sintiendo por usted y mas aún por no saber que me ocultan sus orbes...me gustaría saber tanto, pero veo que no puedo, algo me impide saber que es lo que oculta con tanto ahínco

Las orbes de Lovett se empañaron de lágrimas, mientras corría su vista de los ojos de Todd

-Algún día, amor sabrás todo sobre mí...

-¿Y ese día puede ser hoy?-preguntó esperanzado

-No, hoy no...tenemos mucho tiempo por delante y esta noche no quiero aquejarlo con mis problemas-dijo saliendo de sus brazos-buenas noches, amor...-dijo saliendo del emporio y entrando rápidamente a su alcoba

Un sollozo lastimero se escapó de ella, apoyándose en la muralla caminó con dificultad hasta su cama, donde derramó sus penas y frustraciones, a cada segundo su angustia y su tristeza aumentaba de sobremanera. Ya no bastaba que Todd estuviera con ella y que Toby la quisiera con todo su ser, había encontrado realmente lo que le faltaba.

_Su hijo, su pequeño Daniel, su vida_...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ok!, te volviste una cursi irremediable, ¡me pusiste como un enamorado que anda cortando flores en vez de cuellos!, ¿ves? Igual te saliste de los originales__**...pero, ¡es que mis dedos trabajan solo!, ellos le hacen caso a mi cerebro y yo no puedo hacer nada T.T**__...¡pero después no te quejes!_

_**Ahora si: hooola!, ¿Cómo han estado mis lectoras/es?, yo estresada .Se vienen mis pruebas de final de semestre la próxima semana y no se con cuanta frecuencia pueda escribir y actualizar, ya que de eso depende de que me quede en el colegio(estoy condicional T.T) y tengo otras mil cosas que hacer ¡ahhh! Me gustaría dividirme en 5 G.G**_

_**Millones de besitos a todos los que me han dejado RR y tengo una pregunta ¿hay algún hombre que me lea?,es simple curiosidad n.n**_

_**Necesito un favor de mis lectoras/es, mi cerebro está por explotar y mis ideas para este fic poco a poco se acaban, aunque ya tengo el final en mi mente y solo falta transcribirlo, si tienen alguna idea para este humilde fic, me mandan un mensaje personal y la mejor idea le dedico el One-Shoot que va ser el Lemmon que subiré...¿cuando? sor-pre-sa**_

_**Vamos!, dejen RR para que llegemos a los 50 y pueda subir el Lemmon que ya tengo listo, solo me falta escribirlo en Word ...**_

_**Criticas, dudas, navajazos, lechugazos o simples comentarios a una humilde escritora me lo dejan en un RR (la prox semana subo el otro cap y ya tienen que haber 50 o más :D...**__eres manipuladora ¿lo sabes?__**...¬¬'') **_

_**Besos a:**_

_**Ly-Draco: **__Todo se resolvera en los proximos capitulos… Muchos besos para ti !_

_**Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd:**__o te gusto el regalo?, sii besiitos,llegaremos a los 50 RR!!_

_**The charming Mrs Todd:**__º.º si es sexy!! El lemmon ya ta lissto, solo depende de uds!, besiines!_

_**Anyra-luna:**__ lo siento, pero johanna esta con Anthony y Daniel… sigue leyendo y muchos besos!!_

_**Consu.Lestrange:**__ RR es Review, descuida Todd no hará nada malo… por el momento jojojojo. Besos !!_

_**Megumisakura:**__hola! Tanto tiempo,ehhh, besos!_

_**LucyBeCrazy**__: bienvenida! o gracias por el apodo o, y si admito mucho que Sweeney me tiene "loka" xDD, le mando tus cariños a Sweeney y gracias por quedarte hasta tan tarde leyendo este humilde fic…besos!_

_**Pd: esta malo, ¿no?**_

_**Play: el sonido de la lluvia (ta lloviendo!!) :D**_

_**Besos desde La Serena, Chile**_

_**MarTTa.Oz (es mi verdadero nombre :D)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Una semana después

_Una semana después..._

La preocupación por Toby aumentaba cada día más y ya había pasado una semana y un poco más desde que Toby se había ido a buscar a Daniel, recordó que si era necesario buscaría por toda Europa, eso la hizo estremecer.

Una luz mortecina chocó en su rostro mientras se acomodaba en la cama y un brazo la atrajo más al cuerpo de la otra persona que la estaba ocupando (¡_ohh sí!_)

La relación entre ella y Todd había avanzado estrepitosamente, la noche anterior, después de muchos besos y caricias "subidas de tono" habían intimado (_oo.00_)

Fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que en su vida había sentido, él no era como su difunto Albert, la trataba con suma delicadeza y parsimonia, pero siempre teniendo un dejo de rudeza que la hacía estremecer _(¿quieres que te estremezca?_..._**ahora no, tengo que escribir**_..._bueno, tú te lo pierdes_). Aquella había sido la mejor noche en mucho tiempo.

Pero cada cosa tiene su fin, y ya era hora de empezar un nuevo día lleno de angustias y... ¿_sorpresas_?

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, sacando el brazo que la aprisionaba más al cuerpo de Todd, tomo su roída bata y sus zapatillas de dormir y se dispuso, con una perfecta sonrisa alumbrando su rostro, a empezar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Bajó al sótano (_hace una semana que no bajaba..._) y un putrefacto olor llegó a su nariz..._huele a cadáver_

-¡Ahhhh!...¿Pero porque esto está aquí?-caminó hacia el cadáver que llevaba una semana pudriendóse, ya estaba jodido, los gusanos estaban comiéndose la carne..._pero ¿porque esto está aquí?...¡Sweeney!_

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta la estancia y se dirigió hasta la habitación que sólo hace dos días compartían_...¡maldición, despierta!_

-Señor Todd...-dijo remeciéndolo suavemente, el hombre se removió entre las sábanas, pero así no despertó. Probó otra técnica

Se sentó en la cama cerca de él, y empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Todd, pronto él se despertó encontrando a una Lovett con una perfecta sonrisa de...¿Cinismo?

-¿Me podría decir usted que hace una cadáver en mi cocina?-preguntó (_nótese el sarcasmo...o como se llame_)

-¿Ah?...-preguntó restregándose sus orbes

-Le pregunté si fue usted el que dejó ese cadáver en mi cocina-_pues es como obvio, él es el único que mata aquí_...pensó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sweeney

Todd tragó con dificultad, Lovett no debía de saber de su extraña obsesión a matar y degollar..._inventa algo, inventa algo_, pensó

-Eh...bueno, pues-balbuceaba, Lovett lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Recuerda lo que le dije hace unas semanas atrás?- Todd asintió con temor-tenemos el dinero suficiente para subsistir y comprar carne, usted sólo tiene que hacer su "verdadero trabajo", recuerde que usted ya dejó su venganza, Turpin está muerto

-Lo sé, pero...-enmudeció, no debía de confesarle su extraña obsesión a ella, su corazón poco a poco empezaba a latir nuevamente y precisamente era por aquella mujer que se encontraba frente a él-por usted dejaré de matar y seré un "verdadero barbero"-dijo mientras suavizaba su rictus

-Eso espero...-farfulló

-Despreocúpese, confíe en mí...-le tomó las manos-recuerde que en esta nueva etapa tenemos que tener la confianza suficiente y no tener secretos...-ambos desviaron su mirada en aquella palabra.

Ella le ocultaba que tenía un hijo y que además estaba vivo y él le ocultaba una extraña obsesión a matar. De aquella relación se podía esperar de todo, Lovett miró a Todd con un dejo de desconfianza..._pero que piensas, se supone que él te quiere_, pensó con un dejo de amargura.

-Ya es hora de comenzar...-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina-este será un día de esperar...

_Unas horas después..._

La tienda de Meats Pies estaba por cerrar, otro largo día de trabajo y aún más pesado se le hacía al no estar Toby, con un suspiro dio vuelta el cartel que colgaba en la puerta, cansina se dirigió al mostrador donde una Gardenia alumbraba tanta oscuridad.

Todd había cambiado y para bien, según Lovett. Ya no existía rastro en él de venganza o destrucción, poco a poco se iba construyendo un nuevo hombre, un nuevo _Todd_.

Tomó la gardenia entre sus manos y la puso en el florero de la estancia. Hace una semana atrás, todas las noches le dejaba una gardenia en el mostrador, él sabía que eran sus favoritas y que poco a poco, según los pensamientos de ella, se transformaba en aquel hombre que fue alguna vez.

Un suave olor a perfume masculino llegó a su nariz y sonrió para sí misma al reconocer, inconscientemente aquel perfume.

-¿Amor?

-¿Diga?

-¿Recuerda nuestra primera cena?...-preguntó mientras se acercaba a Lovett, ella asintió-bueno, me gustaría...sé que es muy tarde y que ya debe estar cerrado...pero esta opresión que tengo no la puedo sacar...-Lovett se asustó

-¿Ocurre algo malo?...-preguntó desconfiada

-No, sólo que me gustaría ir al cementerio a ver a mi difunta Lucy...-Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Nellie entre las suyas, Lovett le esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa mientras sus orbes se cristalizaban.

¡Maldición!, aún no se olvidaba de Lucy o el fantasma de ella le perseguía día y noche, dubitó unos instantes mientras de sus orbes osaban salir lágrimas

-Le acompañaré...aunque es muy probable que ya esté cerrado-dijo mientras caminaba a tomar su abrigo

Tomaron un coche que les dejaba a unos metros del cementerio, durante todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio, sin decirse palabra alguna, por suerte, o desgracia, el cementerio estaba abierto, Todd compró algunos claveles blancos, que eran los favoritos de Lucy, y se dirigió con pasividad hasta la tumba de ella

-Por ahí...-murmuró Lovett-está cerca de mi Albert-aquellas palabras hicieron eco en Todd

-Si usted desea me acompaña, pero yo no soy quien para obligarla...

-No importa, lo acompañaré-dijo mientras lo acompañaba hasta la tumba de Lucy. Sin saber o sin quererlo se estaba auto flagelando de la manera más cruel y ella por sobre todo mantenía una postura de paz absoluta

Llegaron hasta una tumba sencilla, donde en un cartel de madera rezaba:

"_Lucy Barker, amada esposa y madre_"

Todd se arrodilló junto a la tumba, Lovett se puso junto a él.

-Lucy, estoy aquí por que he vengado tu muerte...-empezó a Lovett se le empequeñeció el corazón- sé que la venganza nunca te gustó, pero esta vez era por una causa justa, tu muerte no iba a quedar impune y más si estuviste 15 años sola. Hoy nuestra hija espera un hijo de Anthony, es un buen hombre y sé que la quiere mucho y yo...-dijo levantándose y tomando la mano a Lovett-sé que tu hubieras querido que yo fuera "feliz" y poco a poco la encuentro, junto a la mujer que está conmigo en este momento...-dijo mirando a Lovett, ella se sonrojó levemente-desde hoy en adelante me prometo dejarte irte en paz, porque sé que quieres descansar y yo te daré aquel descanso...Adiós mi Lucy y descansa para siempre...-dijo dejando los claveles sobre la tumba-¿Vamos?

-Sí, ya es tarde...-

Tomaron otro coche hasta Fleet Street, cada uno en completo silencio. Llegaron a la casa y con un suave "_buenas noche amor_" se despidió Todd de Lovett.

Se extrañó bastante que él subiera las escaleras y que no fuera hasta la habitación que compartían, se dirigió hasta la estancia, donde un joven la esperaba

-Le tengo noticias sobre Daniel, mamá...-Lovett palideció

0o0o0o0o0

Todd estaba contemplando aquella fotografía donde salía Lucy con Johanna, ya había tomado la decisión definitiva, olvidaría a Lucy y comenzaría una nueva vida con Lovett...

Aquella noche, Benjamín Barker murió, y esta vez para no volver a renacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Oh sí, ahora si que eres una cursi…__**pero sabes muy bien que mis dedos se manejan solos…**__pero eso no es una excusa…__**lo sé…¿**__y bien?...__**trataré de ser más "objetiva" la próxima vez**__…bien, auque igual me conmoviste con la parte del cementerio__**…esa era la idea…¬¬''**_

_**Hooola!, como soy una buena mujer les traigo el septimo capitulo de este humilde fic, ahora por lo del Lemmon lo subiré cuando haya terminado mis pruebas de fin de semestre, ¿Cuándo? En julio aproximadamente, el 10 de julio, ya que es la fecha en la cual termino todas mis pruebas…**_

_**No sé si pueda actualizar mientras esté en periodo de pruebas, es muy difícil para mí pero avanzaré lo que pueda…**_

_**Ojalá esté todo bien es sus vidas ya que en la mía cada vez se pone difícil…estoy la mayoría del tiempo deprimida por causas del amor…en fin, no las molesto más con mis problemas sentimentales…**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Ly-Draco:**__ besines a ti, gracias por dejar RR y de verdad Sweeney cada vez se pone más tierno_

_**NellieLovett**__: bueno, este es uno de los capis más largos que he escrito, ojalá que te guste besiines y no tardes en actualizar tu historia que me tiene con los nervios a flor de piel_

_**Anyra-Luna:**__jejejeje…besines para ti, nos leemos! _

_**LucyBeCrazy**__: eso de llegar a 100 RR me da un poco de susto, pero sería fantástico! :D y muchas gracias por el apodo , me hace sentir…"grande", besos!_

_**Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd:**__ hay niña!, tu historia me tiene con los nervios de punta, bueno aquí hay algo de los sentimientos de ambos, ojalá que te guste y no tardes en actualizar…besiines!_

_**Dudas, tomatazos, navajazos o simples comentarios me lo dejan en un bello RR **_

_**Listen:**__ My Sacrifice-Creed(de verdad esta cancion me llega hasta lo más profundo…estoy destrozada T.T)_

_**Besos desde el fin del mundo…**_

_**Srta.Insensible**_


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, cariño?-preguntó sorprendida

-Traigo noticias sobre Daniel-dijo

-Oh!...-dijo cayendo al sillón..._su_ _Daniel, su vida_, él _volvería_-¿Qué clase de noticias?

-Descuide madre, son buenas noticias-Lovett enmudeció-Daniel vendrá mañana en la noche.

Lovett perdió un latido, mientras su cabeza daba mil y una vueltas. Daniel vendría y ella le contaría absolutamente toda la verdad...y _podrían_ ser una _verdadera familia_. Una sonrisa iluminó la estancia unos segundos

Pero aquella incipiente alegría se disipó en un instante ¿Y si Daniel la rechazaba? ¿Y si le decía que era una demente?

Y sus orbes se cristalizaron.

Toby se acercó a ella, mientras la envolvía en una cálido abrazo, reconocía es preocupación, se le veía en sus ojos.

-No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien

-Es que..._tengo miedo_ de cómo pueda reaccionar, son veintiún años sin verle y ahora verlo...y contarle todo, sinceramente no sé como pueda reaccionar-dijo al borde de los sollozos

-Él reaccionará bien, tiene el temperamento muy parecido al suyo...-dijo esbozando una sonrisa, Lovett lo abrazó más

-Pero...me pregunto ¿Cómo fue, Donde lo encontraste?

-Vive aquí en Londres y es banquero, además lleva una sortija en su mano izquierda...

-Está casado...-murmuró, su _pequeño_ tenía esposa, ello le emocionó de sobremanera

-Sí, con una muchacha que no sobrepasa los veinte años y ella espera un hijo

-Seré abuela...-dijo derramando un par de lágrimas. Sus pequeños anhelos, poco a poco se cumplían.

-Le encontré mientras caminaba por Tooley Street, salía de su trabajo en ese momento, durante dos días lo vigilé y después...

-¿Qué le dijiste?...¿Cómo lo convenciste para que viniera?

-Bueno, inventé algo...que ya no recuerdo, pero le mostré la foto de Albert y se sorprendió bastante ya que se parece un poco a él. Me dijo que todas las noches escuchaba una nana, una canción para dormir y que recordaba unos ojos marrones, se que son sus

-Ojos...-terminó ella-él me recuerda...-_poco_, pero al fin y al cabo la recordaba

-Sé que él verá que usted es su madre y podrían ser felices los dos-dijo amargamente

-Ven amor...-dijo abrazándolo más-**no hay nada que temer, amor** seguirás viviendo junto a mí y con Daniel

-Pero, ¿Cambiarán mucho las cosas cuando él llegue?-preguntó con temor

-No, no temas por que llegará mi hijo, al contrario si tú dices que él tiene mi temperamento te aprenderá a querer tanto como yo y seremos todos felices

Demasiada felicidad y sueños que aún no se cumplen... ¿Y si las cosas no salían como ella esperaba? ¿Y si sucedía todo lo contrario?, sólo habría que esperar como Cronos usara su magia con ella y que el destino le ayudara en su cometido

-Ya es hora de dormir, corazón y mañana será un largo día...-dijo Lovett levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su alcoba-buenas noches amor...

-Buenas noches madre...que duerma bien-le dijo Toby mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

Lovett se dirigió a su habitación mientras un mar de emociones se apoderaba de ella. Emoción por a ver a Daniel, temor por lo que podía ocurrir y _miedo_ por Todd.

A Sweeney aún no le contaba la verdad sobre su hijo, pero pensaba decírsela lo más pronto posible. Pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?..._bien, supongo_, pensó mientras se dirigía a un baúl que estaba en su habitación.

Lo abrió con cuidado mientras sacaba un pequeña ropa de bebé, sí era la ropa que usaba Daniel cuando tenía sólo meses de vida, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su cara y se estrelló en el pijama a rayas de Daniel, al fin lo volvería a ver...después de veintiún años.

Se metió a la cama tal cual, no tenía ánimo de ponerse le pijama, por lo que se sacó las botas y con dificultad se soltó un poco el corsé. Se acurrucó en la cama, mientras Morfeo luchaba contra sus instintos a quedarse en vela toda la noche, pronto Lovett se durmió con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquella noche no tuvo pesadilla alguna.

0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al despertar del día siguiente una extraña opresión se situó en su pecho, había dormido sin pesadillas, pero aquello no evitaba que aquella extraña sensación la acompañara todo el día.

Ese día amaneció nublado, como todos los otros, pero este parecía más gris y mucho más frío. Empezó su día como una humana normal, hizo los Pies, ordenó y trabajó en el emporio. Pero al llegar la hora del encuentro, sus latidos y su respiración aumentaron de sobremanera.

Todd le había preguntado el porqué de su estado a lo que ella le había contestado cualquier incoherencia. Toby era el único que sabía la verdadera razón y cada cinco minutos, o diez minutos, le decía que no se preocupase.

Sweeney estuvo con ella casi toda la tarde, le había dicho que había trabajado "normalmente" y que no había matado a nadie. Ella le esbozó una sonrisa pacífica, aunque en ese estado poco le costaba estar tranquila.

Aquella tarde compartieron bastante, él le había dicho que ya no iba estar más el recuerdo de Lucy en su mente y que solo tenía ojos para ella (_me acordé de la canción "sólo para ti" de Camila :3_) que le gustaría, que poco a poco, concretaran su relación, llevándola a un grado "_más formal_", le había dicho él y ella casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

-¿Me esta proponiendo...?-empezó a decir ella, Todd la calló con un sutil beso

-Para mí, y creo que para usted, es muy pronto, pero dejémoslo en una pequeña "proposición"-le dijo él

-En ese caso, que si usted se llegará a decidir, le diría...-Todd la calló nuevamente con otro imperceptible beso

-¿Sabía usted que me gustan un poco las sorpresas?...-_Wow, Todd es alguien de esperar_...pensó Lovett-y me gustaría que su respuesta fuera una sorpresa, propiamente tal, aunque ya me imagino que monosílabo es el que saldrá de sus labios...-le dijo

Y ahora sentada en la estancia, con los nervios a flor de piel recordaba con suma naturalidad todo...sobre la extraña desaparición de Daniel.

Toby estaba afuera del emporio avisándole cada diez minutos si Daniel se divisaba por la calle, y poco a poco las horas se consumían y Daniel aún no llegaba.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de no ponerse más nerviosa, en pocos minutos más, o segundos, Daniel estaría en el mismo lugar que ella, compartiendo el mismo aire y hablando sobre lo sucedido hace veintiún años atrás.

-Madre...-dijo Toby entrando a la estancia con un semblante serio

-¿Si Toby?-preguntó mientras se levantaba

-Daniel está aquí...-dijo saliendo abruptamente de la sala, Lovett palideció.

Un joven de cabello castaño y de orbes marrones se acercaba a ella, estaba bien vestido y llevaba una sortija de oro en su mano izquierda, llevaba un abrigo negro y un sombrero de copa acorde a su vestimenta. Caminó unos pasos hasta quedarse a una distancia prudente de Lovett, él la miró escudriñando sus orbes cafés, al igual que él.

-Buenas noches...-dijo con tono pausado y suave-¿Señora...?

-Lovett...-respondió con un hilo de voz-¿Tú eres Daniel?

-Sí, señora, soy Daniel y sé que usted sabe mi verdadero origen...-dijo mientras Lovett le indicaba que se sentase al frente de ella, Lovett respiró hondo y pausado

-Daniel, yo soy tu madre biológica y todo lo que te contaré en este momento es la verdad...-dijo mientras el joven se acomodaba a escuchar el relato de su _madre..._

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

_¿Sabes? Alguno de estos días tomaré mi navaja y te la enterraré en tu corazón mientras duermas_..._**¿pero acaso no te gusta el suspenso?**__...no y no me gusta que dejes a tus lectoras con la curiosidad por saber lo que ocurrirá en los próximos capítulos...__**¡pero es mi forma de escribir! T.T, ¡no me entiendes!**_

_**Hooola!: como han estado mis pequeñas?, yo?, mal pero así muy mal, no físicamente sino emocional mente, de verdad perdí a mis amigos por una reverenda estupidez que alguien inventó...en fin en estos momentos solo me queda escribir y dejar que mis dedos descarguen el dolor que siento en estos momentos...**_

_**Este capi lo hice en dos horas, lo hice en el colegio en un rato de ocio jejejeje, pero ojo!, el final está cerca y está escrito, por lo que pueden pensar cualquier cosa para este fic...**_

_**Los capis que vienen ahora va a ser un poco más largos que los anteriores y este es otro un poco más largo :D**_

_**Tomatazos, lechugazos, navajazos o simples comentarios me lo dejan en un bello RR que esperaré con ansias :3**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Ly-Draco:**__ bueee, el final esta cerca, si, pero viste? No he tardado nada en actualizar, besiines para ti!_

_**LucyBeCrazy:**__jejejejej, siempre me rio de tus RR(pero de buena forma) me sacan una sonrisa de lo más profundo de mi yo :3, trato de que los examenes no me afecten tanto pero iwal me afectan u.u, le mando tus cariños a Sweeney y dice que te manda un abrazo biiiieeeen grande, besiitos Lucila!_

_**Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd:**__ bueno aquí tiene un poco sobre Daniel, besiitos y no te desesperes, el Lemmon va el 10 de Julio si o si, besooos!_

_**NellieLovett: **__de verdad me encantaria saber que soñaste xDD, pero ojhala que te haya gustado este capitulo que es el más cursi de todos, según yo, besos y nos leemos!_

_**Listen: **__My Immortal-Evanescence(pequeña canción en la cual me inspiré para la mayoría del capítulo y buena canción para ahogar las penitas U.U)_

_**Besos desde La Serena, Chile**_

_**MarTTa.Oz**_

pd: lo que estaba en negrita es una frase que dice Lovett en la Peli, pero con la diferencia qe se lo dice a Todd en vez de Toby :3


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Absolutamente todo es de tío Tim Burton, mis amigos de la WB y mi amigo personal Stephen Sondheim, a excepción de Daniel que es mío y si alguien lo quiere poner en un fic, me lo pide prestado :D_

La noche caía suavemente por el cielo Londinense, mientras la luna se asomaba intranquila por las nubes que cubrían el cielo a toda hora en aquel Londres sombrío.

La calle Fleet estaba desierta, una u otra sombra paseaba con temor por aquellas calles mientras los faroles poco a poco perdían su fulgor. Hace ya más de una hora la señora Lovett había cerrado su tienda de pasteles de carne.

La barbería ya había cerrado, después de afeitar al último cliente y desearle con voz suave las buenas noches, Sweeney Todd quedó solo.

Se sentó junto al ventanal que le daba la vista al desolador Londres de aquel entonces, sumido en sus cavilaciones poco a poco recordó como empezó a querer a la mujer que se encontraba abajo

Lo admitía, él le quería tanto o más como ella a él. Pero su máscara de seriedad y frialdad poco a poco se rompía dando a ver el hombre que aún residía en él. Y todo gracias a ella

A Lovett le debía mucho. Y eso le hacía quererla más cada día (_cursi__**...¬¬''**_)

Tenía que recompensarla de algún modo, al principio aceptó la propuesta por simple cordialidad, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho y su corazón volvía a latir. Y todo era por ella.

Tomó una de las navajas y la contempló a la luz de los tenues rayos lunares que se escapaban. Le encantaba admirar sus amigas con la luz de la luna, le hacían acordar a la piel de Lovett.

Nellie estaba en sus pensamientos a cada segundo, después de sacar completamente a Lucy de sus pensamientos, Lovett los abarcó por completo, llenándolo de muchas sensaciones que había olvidado y que muy lentamente las recordaba.

En Sweeney estaba emergiendo un hombre, pero se negaba a asumir aquella verdad, por que sabía muy bien que alguno de estos días su obsesión iba a llegar lejos, pudiendo dañar a lo que más quería en este momento.

Sabía muy bien que el hombre que estaba renaciendo podía traer sus represalias, pero sabía muy bien que Barker estaba renaciendo en otra forma, no de la forma que él recordaba, ya que Lucy estaba muerta y Nellie estaba con él en estos momentos. Y por eso una pequeña sonrisa alumbró su pétreo rostro.

Hace sólo unos días había tomado la decisión, él sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Lovett hacia él, ella le amaba con pasión. Y ella le hacía recordar eso todas las noches (_o.0_).

Se casaría con ella, había pasado poco tiempo, pero el tiempo no lo contaban ellos se querían y era la única prueba para pasar al siguiente escalafón del amor _(¡eres una cursi!_..._**¡cállate! desconcentras a mis lectoras**_).

Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar por la barbería, sus manos sudorosas eran claro reflejo de que solo sería cosa de días, semanas tal vez hasta volver a matar.

Pero ella le había dicho que dejara aquel trabajo, que en esta nueva etapa no cometieran errores del pasado y que se tuvieran confianza. Pero en ese momento la confianza era lo que más se ausentaba

Amor, tenían por montones, cariño y todas esa cursilerías tenían, pero la confianza de contarle los secretos al otro, no.

Sabía muy bien que Nellie le ocultaba algo, se le veía en sus orbes y por más que su conciencia le reclamara con pavor que adivinara aquel oculto secreto, no podía luchar contra Nellie, era como luchar contra el Dios Zeus, no podía permitirse tal lujo. ¿Y si le preguntaba de una sola vez?..._no, no, no, puede ser peor el remedio que la solución_ (_no hay mal que por bien no venga_), pensó.

Sus deseos por saber tal ansiado secreto lo llevaron a profanar lo más sagrado de Nellie, su _diario_.

Abrió uno de los cajones del tocador, donde sacó un marchito cuaderno de hojas amarillentas, con la tinta desvariada y con hojas rotas, abrió una página al azar...

"_**Sábado 31 de agosto**__:_

_Otra mañana gris en Londres. Después de su partida todos los días parecen más grises y fríos, hoy la tienda estuvo a rebosar, después de la muerte de Albert todo es mucho más difícil y lo peor que Daniel no deja de reclamar mi atención..."_

_¿Daniel?, ¿Quién rayos era Daniel_? Pensó mientras cerraba el diario_...¿no será...?, ¡no!, de ninguna manera, Nellie no me mentiría_, pensó mientras abría el diario en otra página, ésta era más reciente

"_**Sábado 10**__:_

_Acabo de despertar. Hice el amor con Sweeney, le amo y mucho, sé que el no es muy expresivo con sus sentimientos, pero se le ve en aquellas orbes marrones que siente algo por mí y sé que conmigo puede anhelar aquella felicidad que algún día perdimos ambos._

_Se que es una deshonra a la memoria de mi difunto Albert, pero desde que mi pequeño se fue, hace muchos años atrás, él ha sido la única luz junto con mi Toby, al cual quiero como mi hijo._

_Sweeney tiene una extraña manía cuando duerme, le observé después de hacerlo, mueve su mano izquierda, con la cual afeita y antiguamente mataba, como si estuviera matando, debe de ser algún tic que le quedó después de matar a destajo. ¡Es tan pacífico cuando duerme!, a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que él fue un "asesino en potencia", pero menos mal que le dije que ya teníamos el dinero suficiente como para subsistir sin sus servicios de abastecedor privado para la tienda de pasteles._

_En fin, se hace tarde y debo de comenzar un nuevo día..."_

Aquello de dio para pensar

Ahí Nellie volcaba sus pensamientos y deseos, sus sentimientos y anhelos y él le pagaba de la forma equivocada.

Tenía que proponérselo hoy mismo, o sino sería muy tarde después.

Iba a tomar la cajita que reposaba en el tocador de la difunta Lucy cuando un ensordecedor grito sacado de las profundidades de un ser lo aterró

-¡¡NOOOOOO!!-se escuchó por toda Fleet Street, aquel grito lo alertó, esa voz era inconfundible.

Tomó una de sus navajas y bajo corriendo las escaleras, mientras el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora. Un fuerte portazo se escucho por la tienda, mientras Todd entraba y pasaba a la estancia donde Lovett se encontraba llorando desconsolada en el sillón, Toby se acercó a ella con sumo cuidado

-¿Madre?

-Toby déjame sola, después tendremos tiempo para hablar...-dijo llorando, mientras levantaba su vista y miraba a Todd, se levantó y corrió a los brazos de Todd, mientras se aferraba a Sweeney con toda la fuerza del mundo, él la abrazó con cuidado

-¿Amor, que ocurrió?-preguntó Todd con curiosidad

-Nada...-dijo llorando

-Pero parece que esa nada le está haciendo daño, vamos, siéntese...

-No, tan sólo abráceme, es lo único que necesito...-dijo aferrándose más a él

Todd la guió hasta el sillón donde antes se encontraba y se sentaron ahí, Lovett seguía llorando, mientras Todd buscaba la forma de consolarla, aún la frialdad se apoderaba de él en momentos de suma tristeza.

Nellie se apoyó en él, mientras sus orbes derramaban más y más lagrimas, Todd apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella

-¿Me dirá que le ocurre?-preguntó con cuidado

Lovett se enjugó las lágrimas mientras miraba a Todd, en el periodo de cinco segundos tenía que inventar una excusa para Sweeney

-Es que...una prima ha muerto-dijo segura

-¡Oh!, cuanto lo siento...-dijo abrazando a Lovett, pero un pequeño ¡_clic_! Sonó en su mente-pero ¿Usted tiene familia?-preguntó (_eso sonó cruel U.U_)

-Eh...sí, es una prima a la cual estuve muy unida cuando éramos pequeñas y siempre nos mandábamos alguna carta y hoy recibí la noticia de que había fallecido-dijo incorporándose

-¿Irá al funeral?-_ahora sí que te acorralaron_...pensó Lovett

-No, tengo que atender la tienda y no puedo dejarlo a usted y a Toby solos, tengo que estar con ustedes...-dijo esbozando una tenue sonrisa, Todd le besó la frente.

-Venga ya es tarde y hace frío, vamos a dormir...-dijo guiando a Lovett hasta la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Bien, este está mucho mejor, aunque igual te fuiste en tus cursilerías_...¡_**ja!, el cursi eres tú que piensa todas esas cosas**_..._pero eres tú la que escribe_..._**pero eres tú el que me dice que hacer, así que mejor no reclames**_..._bien, ya veremos quien gana_..._**obviamente yo**__...¿a sí? en la noche verás_..._**O.O**_

_**Ejem...Hola mis angelitos! Como han estado?, yo a full con las pruebas de finales de semestre G.G, pero sé que ya me quedan poquitas :D y que después pondré el Lemmon y todas/os seremos felices :D.**_

_**Este capi es uno de los últimos, quedan aproximadamente dos que son el final y es descenlace de la relación Toddett y lo que ocurre con Daniel y Lovett y obviamente Sweeney.**_

_**Una compañera de colegio subió el primer cap de su historia que se llama "Welcome to de Grave!" se las recomiendo ya que soy su "asesora" en los asuntos de gramatica y esas cosas :3**_

_**Criticas, lechugazos, navajazos o simples comentarios a una humilde escritora me lo dejan en un bello RR que esperaré. Para el próximo capi me gustaría que hubieran más de 5 RR :3, es que me voy a demorar bastante en subirlo...pero cada RR me hace feliz**_

_**Besitos a:**_

_**Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd:**__jejejeje te dejé con la curiosidad, si soy muy malvada (algo se me pegó de Sweeney…), besitos!_

_**LucyBeCrazy**__: es cierto fue muy cortante, pero de quedarte con Sweeney?, ejem No!, es mi fuente de inspiración…__Y algo más que no se te olvide¬¬__…¿y tu que haces aquí?...__mandandole saludos a Lucila, besos!!__…ejem, soy yo las que los mando…besos xDD_

_**NellieLovet**__: es bueno usar los signos, hay muuuuchos fic que no tiene y es desesperante, besiines miles!_

_**Pelu: **__jajajajajaj, loka no más! Oiie hoy leiste el cap en el recreo jejejeje la pasamos bkn en el cole (siii ohh!!), pero historia no me aburre ¬¬'' religión sñí con el Ch-Man y esas mentes, acuerdate de pasarme el cap y ayudarte con los signos y esas cosas, besos!, nos vemos en el cole xDD_

_**Ly-Draco**__: Sweeney a veces sale de sus casillas, pero iwal le quiero!, jejejeje besos niña!_

_**Consu.Lestrange**__: no te habias pasado, ingrata u.u, yo estoy igual con las pruebas finales y todas esas cosas G.G, ojala que te haya gustado, besos!!_

_**Listen:**__ "Imaginary"-Evanescence (canción con la que me inspiré en hacer este capi y buena canción para un final esperado)_

_**Besos desde La Serena, Chile**_

_**Srta.Insensible**_

pd: les gustó el capi? a mi no...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_: _desafortunadamente Sweeney Todd y todo lo que conozcan no es mío, sino de la WB, Tim Burton y Stephen Sondheim, lo que sí es mío es Daniel y si alguien lo quiere usar, me lo pide prestado :3_

No comía, no bebía, no sonreía, no hablaba. En su rostro sólo una expresión de absoluta tristeza surcaba su marchito rostro, donde ver una sonrisa era una maravilla.

El señor Todd pensó que aquel estado de ánimo se debía a la muerte de su "prima" por lo que la acompañó silenciosamente en aquel "luto".

Toby sabía a medias la historia, sabía que se debía a Daniel, pero las razones se tornaban más confusas cada día. Y el temor a que Lovett tomara alguna decisión precipitada los tenía en vela a los dos.

Ambos tenían argumentos diferentes para pensar el porqué del estado de Nellie Lovett, pero como buenos caballeros la acompañaron en aquel estado de muerta viviente, donde sólo le dirigían la palabra cuando realmente era necesario.

Por lo demás, Eleanor Lovett estaba sumida en la más profunda de las depresiones, era un abismo resplandeciente. Caía y caía por aquel hoyo de luz pero las fuerzas necesarias para salir de aquel abismo no se encontraban en ella.

Había perdido al "_amor de su vida_", su Daniel, su pequeño, su _hijo_.

Le había contado la más absoluta verdad y él le había respondido que era una demente, una insana y que era mejor que en vez de hacer meat pies, se fuera al Fogg's donde le creerían todo.

Lovett esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras caían otras mil lágrimas. Ya daba lo mismo, derramar otra diez mil, no valían la pena si él ya no estaba junto a ella.

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana y un poco más, pero el tiempo pasaba lentamente, las horas, días, segundos no los contaba, porque si él no estaba junto a ella, el tiempo se estancaba.

Más de alguna vez Todd le preguntó que como estaba y ella le había respondido con un simple monosílabo. Toby a cada minuto le preguntaba si la razón de su tristeza se debía a Daniel y ella le respondía con un tenue asentimiento mientras sus orbes derramaban más y más lágrimas.

Ambos habían acordado dejarla en paz hasta que su tristeza se dispersara y ella volviera a ser la de antes.

Pero pensaban que sólo iba a durar un día o dos, máximo cuatro, pero ya llevaba más de una semana con el semblante triste y derramando lágrimas a toda hora. Sólo su llanto paraba cuando abría la tienda en las tardes. Pero al cerrarla sus sollozos y lamentaciones volvían a inundar la estancia y la envolvían por completo a ella.

Toby comprendió que era mejor dejarla sola. Y Todd pensó lo mismo, pero ambos cometían un grave error al dejarla sola y dejarla con su única compañera en esos momentos. La tristeza.

Casi inconsciente había tomado la decisión de no vivir más, ya nada tenía sentido si su pequeño no le creía. Poco importaba si él no estuvo con ella durante veintiún años, pero hace poco una pequeña esperanza había crecido, desde el día en que se vieron en el St. Dunstan's.

Y ahora lo había tirado todo por la borda.

Se descalzó con lentitud mientras una sonrisa algo irónica alumbraba su rostro, hace sólo unas semanas pensaba que lo tenía todo y ahora no tenía nada, lo único a lo cual quiso de alma y corazón, le había despreciado.

Una fuerte brisa recorrió la calle desierta y sombría a esas horas de la noche, nadie caminaba por aquella solitaria calle, excepto ella que estaba cada vez más cerca de su inminente muerte.

Llegó hasta la plaza principal, donde sólo una brisa recorría la solitaria plaza, los faroles poco a poco perdían su luz y una tenue sombra se acercaba hasta el farol más cercano.

Amarró el cordel en una de las ramas del árbol más alto que había en la plaza. Una sombría sonrisa se situó en su rostro.

Del otro extremo se acercaba una sombra, masculina al parecer, que al ver a la dama amarrando la soga a su cuello se alarmó de sobremanera. Corrió con todas su energías hasta donde se encontraba la dama.

La mujer al verlo se soltó de la soga y cayó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente y abrazándose a él. Sabía que si lo pensaba demasiado aquello podría ser una simple alucinación.

Pero aquel tono que solo hace una semana y más había escuchado le alertaron que no era una ensoñación que realmente era _él_.

Unas palabras de consuelo por parte del joven y una sonrisa sacada de su interior le hicieron comprender todo.

Él estaba ahí por alguna maravillosa razón.

Era su ángel, había vuelto su vida, su amor, su alma, su todo y lo mejor que estaba ahí en el momento preciso. Le había salvado de su inminente muerte, y lo más irónico que era a causa de él.

Un suave "_perdóname_" resonó por los labios de ambos y una pequeña risa salió de los labios de él, Nellie le abrazó, infundiéndole todo el amor que durante tantos años no le pudo entregar y él le correspondió de la misma manera, pidiéndose perdón por lo imbéciles que habían sido los dos.

Él le pidió permiso para acompañarla hasta su casa y ella le respondió con una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no daba.

Lovett se preguntaba el porque de que él estuviera ahí tan tarde. El simplemente le respondió que no podía dormir y para ella le pareció una respuesta fenomenal.

Hablaron de sus vidas en aquel corto trayecto, todo lo que había pasado en todos esos años. Él le contó que estaba casado con una joven y que en unos cuantos meses más sería abuela, a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad en su máximo estado, le abrazó diciéndole que en ese momento era la mujer más feliz de todo Londres y él le dijo que le presentaría a su joven esposa uno de estos días. Ella aceptó gustosa

Llegaron hasta la tienda de pasteles de Lovett, donde ella le ofreció un poco de té y que se quedaran conversando, él rechazó aquella oferta pero prometiéndole que alguno de estos días iría con su esposa para comer un pastel de los que ella hacía, se despidieron con un abrazo y se dieron las buenas noches.

Lovett se quedó contemplando como él se perdía por la calle y luego entró directamente a su habitación. Todd no se encontraba ahí, había decidido dormir en la barbería, tal cual como antes, por respeto a su "luto" y ella había aceptado ¿Cuándo?, ni ella sabía.

Tomó su pijama y se lo puso rápidamente, en una noche escribió su destino, al principio parecía un suicido pero al final terminó siendo todo lo contrario.

Daniel _había vuelto_, y esta vez para no irse _jamás_...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Bien, está bastante bien, me gusta_..._**¿ves?, a veces no soy taaan cursi como dices**_..._tienes mucha razón, por eso te quiero n.n__**...D, yo también**_..._jejeje somos unos cursis_..._**si n.n**_...

_**Bueno aclarando las dudas Sweeney y yo **__**estábamos**__** mal, ahora no, por que nos reconciliamos**_..._y de la mejor manera_..._**ejem, eso es privado ¬¬''.**_

_**Hoola mis bellos angelitos, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo al fin un poco más tranquila, las pruebas están por acabarse y ya tengo la mitad de los ramos aprobados :D...(aplausos xDD)**_

_**Este es el penúltimo capitulo, el próximo es el final U.U (obvio no?) por eso debo de advertirles que en el próximo capitulo pueden esperar cualquier cosa (excepto Lemmon...) ya que toma un giro en 360.**_

_**Besos, abrazos, lechugazos o simple comentarios me lo dejan en un RR muy lindo y grande que esperaré.**_

_**Besos a:**_

_**Ly-Draco: **__Toddy-Pooh se porta bien, y aunque el porque del grito de nellie es como obvio ¿no?, pero igual lo explicaré en el prox cap, no leemos!_

_**Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd:**__ es bastante obvio la razón del llanto de Lovett, pero calma quedan pocos días para el lemmon :D, nos leemos wapa_

_**NellieLovett: **__jajajaja, traté de no demorarme con este cap, besiitos niña y continua las historias que las sigo todas, besos_

_**Contradictionisbalance: a**__aah me aprendí tu nick, jejeje, oiie a ti te qeda una prueba a mi me quedan 3 u.u, jejeje en el desa-desayuno quedaste loka con lo que comentabamos con la caracol, jejeje anda imaginando cualquier cosa. Nos vemos en el cole esgraciada :3_

_**Anyra-Luna:**__ oooohhh, tanto tiempo sin...¿verte?, vale eso no es, jajajaja, pero es muy facil dejar con la intriga lo dejas en la mejor parte y ya está, además que amé el final de tu historia, espero que tengas más en mente, besiiiines!_

_**Megumisakura: **__tanto tiempo! Ojala que te guste este cap, besiiines!_

_**Los que tengan Facebook me agregan ¿si?, me buscan como: Marta Cristina Madiña Ruz (que es mi nombre completo).**_

_**Listen: **__Johanna, Long Version (__**la de Sweeney y Anthony, me encanta esa canción**__)_

_**Besos desde la distancia...**_

_**Srta. Insensible**_

**_pd: que quieren en el Lemmon, aparte de "eso"?, me lo dejan en un RR :)_**

**_pd2: un poco corto, pero les gusto?, este es uno de mis favoritos :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Atención!!: (después no se quejen ¬¬) este capítulo puede provocar: mareos, perdida de la conciencia, paros cardiorespiratorios, falta de aire, por lo que les recomiendo que tengan un vasito de agua al lado cuando lean, esta muuuy fuerte este cap..._

_Disfrútenlo!_

_Días después_...

Daniel había ido a visitarla en reiteradas ocasiones, siempre llevándole un ramo de Gardenias, sus favoritas. Un día había ido con su esposa, una joven de no más de veinte años y tenía una pequeña pancita de sólo cuatro meses.

Cristine, así se llamaba la muchacha, le había dicho que sería la mejor abuela que pudiera existir para su hija o hijo y que por lo que le había contado a Daniel debía de ser una excelente madre para él.

Toby ya lo había conocido, al principio estaba reacio a aceptar a Daniel como su otro "hermano", pero Lovett le había dicho que él siempre iba a tener las mejores atenciones por parte de ella y él aceptó.

Al único al cual no le había contado nada era a Todd. Con él guardaba las apariencias y cada vez que le preguntaba el estado de su inminente felicidad ella le respondía que al tenerlo a su lado era la mujer más feliz de todo Londres y el ingenuo pensaba que así era.

Y al fin, su alma esta completa.

Se sentía dichosa, era una persona luminosa, cosa que le gustó a Todd, después de verla más de una semana echa una zombie, este repentino cambio le había venido de las mil maravillas a ambos.

Aquella semana, Lovett no le había tomado en cuenta y él lo había dejado así, pero de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, ella había cambiado su estado anímico. Ahora se le veía sonriente, mucho más que de costumbre, y con una expresión de felicidad alumbrando en su rostro todo el día. Ella era la luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Todd estaba en su barbería pensando, en unos cuantos instantes más Lovett cerraría la tienda de meat pies y justo en ese momento él le pediría que ella fuera su esposa.

Aquella proposición estaba rondando su cabeza desde ya mucho tiempo y no había tenido ni el valor ni el tiempo como para pensar tamaña decisión, y en tan solo minutos él le pediría que fueran marido y mujer, y tal vez formar aquella familia que alguna vez tuvieron.

Un suave tintineo le alertó que su próxima víctima estaba entrando.

Tenía las manos sudorosas hace ya más de tres días y ahora último veía su reflejo distorsionado, los síntomas eran más que claros.

El joven que estaba entrando no tenía más de veintiún años, una pálida tez y unas orbes color marrón, _al igual que_...

-Buenas noches... ¿Señor...?

-Todd, joven, a sus servicios...-dijo mientras le indicaba la silla-¿Qué desea hacerse hoy?-dijo envolviéndolo con la manta blanca

-Un afeitado simple, señor y después una rociada de colonia francesa, por favor-dijo mientras Sweeney le rociaba con espuma.

Trató de calmar sus _instintos, _pero le era muy difícil. Al principio le afeitó como si nada, pero ya él deseo era más fuerte en él y necesitaba desesperadamente oír aquel crujido. Sus instintos lo dominaron sin razón.

-_Perdóname_...-murmuró antes de deslizarle la navaja al cuello y cortarle el cuello, apretó la palanquilla y oyó aquel sonido que le hacía sacer una de sus macabras sonrisas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba retrasado en unos cuantos minutos, pero era extraño, él siempre llegaba puntual a su encuentro casi todas la noches.

Se había creado una rutina, pero una saludable, de las que uno espera todo él día. Daniel iba a verla casi todas las noches, le llevaba un ramo de Gardenias y conversaban, hasta altas horas de la noche, tomaban té y hablaban de sus vidas. Una simple rutina que, especialmente ella, esperaba con ansias cada noche.

Sólo tenía unos minutos de retraso, por lo que decidió ir al sótano, había echado unas docenas de pasteles e iría a verificarlos si ya estaban cocidos, simple rutina (_que_ _de das vueltas con el tema, ¡anda al grano!__**.**_..._**es que**__**tengo que ponerle suspenso jejeje**_**...**_eres desconsiderada con tus lectoras__**...¬¬''**_).

Abrió con fuerza la puerta y un fuerte chirrido resonó por todo el sótano, una ola de calor la invadió, aquel lugar era más templado que la estancia que estaba fría y sin vida..._sin Daniel_

Se adentró unos pasos hacia el sótano, cuando un bulto que antes no estaba ahí, la alertó.

Un cuerpo yacía inerte cerca de la trampilla donde, antiguamente, Todd desechaba los cuerpos.

Furiosa y muy molesta, por haber roto la promesa con ella, se acercó al cuerpo para deshacer la evidencia.

Sólo había dado tres pasos, cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que yacía ahí no era un mortal común, sino uno muy especial.

Daniel estaba muerto.

Y lo peor, sabía muy bien quien era el asesino de su pequeño.

Se abalanzó al cuerpo de su pequeño, mientras caía de rodillas al lado de él y sus orbes derramaban lágrimas de absoluta tristeza.

Lo abrazó en un absurdo intento de traerlo nuevamente a la vida, pero las posibilidades eran nulas

Su pequeño, su hijo, su Daniel yacía inerte entre sus brazos

_No, no, no...Esto no puede estar pasando, esto es una pesadilla, una horrible y cruel pesadilla_, pensaba mientras mecía a Daniel desesperadamente entre sus brazos y las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de ambos.

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras otras mil lágrimas recorrían su marchito rostro y empapaban su vestido.

Un grito desgarrador resonó por todo el lugar, mientras Todd entraba con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

Lo habían descubierto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con voz monocorde mientras se acercaba a Lovett, ella le fulminó con la mirada

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?...-dijo levantándose con sumo cuidado, la ira afloraba por cada poro de su piel, Todd sintió miedo en ese momento-¡Mató a mi hijo!-gritó mientras lloraba y se desplomaba al lado de Daniel

¿Había escuchado bien? Sin pensarlo dos veces, reconoció que Lovett le acaba de confesar que tenía un hijo.

-¿Hijo?...-preguntó con asombro-Usted nunca me dijo que tenía un hijo...

-¡Le mentí!-dijo llorando desconsolada-le mentí porque pensé que lo perdería si le contaba que tenía un hijo...le mentí porque quería comenzar una nueva vida, sin los fantasmas que me seguían, el recuerdo de Daniel nunca se fue de mi memoria...

Aquel nombre hizo eco en los recuerdos de Todd..._Daniel_, había oído hablar o lo había leído en alguna parte _¡sí!_, en el diario de Nellie hablaba de Daniel, pero ¿Qué no se suponía que era el "_otro_"?.

A veces las ideas equivocas y razonamientos precipitados dan para malos pensamientos y en este caso pasó para Todd. Una expresión de temor se posó en su rostro.

-Yo no...-empezó a deshacerse en explicaciones para tratar de remediarlo, pero sabía muy bien que no podía traer a la vida a Daniel, así que las disculpas sobraban en aquel escenario.

-Usted no lo sabía, solo Toby sabía de la existencia de Daniel...-ya era hora de confesarle lo que hace meses debió contarle. Inspiró profundamente antes de comenzar el relato

-"_Una noche, hace veintiún años, secuestraron a Daniel. Después de la muerte de Albert era lo único que me quedaba en este frío mundo, la compañía de Daniel, para mí era absolutamente todo, era mi pequeño_..."

"_Una noche lo secuestraron, en aquellos tiempos de desolación era muy común que raptaran a los hijos de otros, sino era en los hospitales, era en la propia casa. A él lo hicieron pasar por el hijo de una mujer adinerada"..._me lo contó el mismo Daniel

-¿Él le contó...?-dijo con un hilo de voz, Nellie no le tomó atención, siguió con su relato

-"_La mujer, al cabo de dos años, se dio cuenta que él no era su hijo biológico, pero se había encariñado tanto con él, que le dio lástima mandarlo al orfanato. Daniel creció en un ambiente bueno, estable, de una familia de buenos ingresos, todo lo contrario a lo que yo le podía dar_..."

"_Hace un tiempo atrás le vi en el St. Dunstan's, fue la primera vez que le vi, después de veintiún años sin verle, fue aquel día en el que me desmayé, señor Todd_..."

La expresión de Nellie había cambiado abruptamente, tenía el rostro serio y hablaba pausado y sin prisa. Todd la miró sorprendido..._Me ha mentido_, pensó.

-"_Mandé a Toby a buscarle, necesitaba verle, decirle lo que era de él...-_Lovett derramó una lágrimas que secó rápidamente_- hace unos días atrás él vino a mi encuentro...-_en ese momento se le quebró la voz_-le conté toda la verdad, jamás en mi vida he sido tan sincera como lo fui en ese momento ¿Y como me paga él? Diciéndome que era una lunática, que era una vieja loca, un demente... Esa fue una de las peores noches de mi vida..._"-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

Muchas piezas encajaron en aquel puzzle, aquel grito que escuchó sólo hace días, se debía al dolor de haberlo perdido, otra vez.

-"_Casi inconsciente tomé la decisión de no vivir más, lo había perdido nuevamente ¿Qué tenía la vida? Nada, aunque lo tenía a usted, eso nunca me bastó para cerrar el dolor permanente de la partida de un ser al cual uno ama toda su vida_..."

"_Una noche partí en busca de mi tan anhelada muerte, ya no deseaba vivir, la herida era más profunda que antaño y dolía aún más. Caminé hasta la plaza principal donde en el árbol más alto encontraría la muerte, pero por alguna maravillosa razón él también estaba ahí. Me salvó de mi muerte y en ese momento me contó que había encontrado pruebas verídicas que confirmaban que yo era su madre biológica. Le perdoné porque siempre le he querido a pesar de los años y todo por lo que hemos pasado...pero veo que todo lo que hemos hecho se fue por la borda...__**Todo se ha perdido**__..._"

Todd quedó pasmado, la información se demoró un latido en procesarse en su cerebro, Lovett estuvo a punto de morir pero Daniel le había salvado, ella tenía un hijo del cual se vino a enterar recién y lo peor y más macabro, fue él el que terminó con los sueños de ella. En ese momento no habían palabras de sincera disculpa.

-Sé que esto no tiene perdón...-comenzó Todd, Lovett lo miró con ira

-Bien señor Todd, bien pensado...-dijo con un toque irónico- ¡Usted mató a MI HIJO!-gritó con todo su ser- ¡eso no tiene perdón de Dios ni de nadie!...-respiró profundamente, el aire se hacía cada vez más escaso en sus pulmones, comenzó a llorar- le pido que se aleje de mí...no sé si le vuelva a dirigir la palabra alguna vez...-terminó mientras caía de rodillas al lado de Daniel.

Todd subió la escalera a tropezones, el aire le faltaba y un pitito resonaba en sus oídos.

Por su maldita obsesión había dañado a la persona que amaba, lo que se suponía ser la noche de su vida, terminó siendo todo lo contrario.

Cerró de un portazo la puerta de la barbería, un fuerte grito de furia, ira y todo sentimiento negativo resonó con fuerza por las paredes. En un ataque de ira derrumbó el tocador de Lucy, derrumbó todo lo que tenía a su alcance, pero aún así la ira no se apaciguaba.

¡Él y su maldita obsesión!, golpeó con fuerza la muralla, mientras su orbes poco a poco se cristalizaban. La había dañado y de la peor forma, eso no tenía perdón ni de Dios ni de nadie.

Trató de apaciguar la ira, pero le era casi imposible, haber dañado a la mujer que quería y que le había ayudado no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Las palabras de Lovett resonaban una y otra vez en su abarrotada mente, aquello no le dejaba pensar con claridad, cada palabra era una verdadera navaja en su ser, su impecable coraza de frialdad y rectitud se rompió en mil, dejando aflorar todo sentimiento que no quería volver a sentir.

Las palabras de Nellie eran verdaderos murmullos en su mente, llevándolo casi a la demencia, se dio una vuelta por toda la barbería, y otra, y otra, pero aún así no podía calmarse. La herida abierta era mucho peor de lo esperado.

Sólo le quedaban minutos, lo sabía bien, era mejor decir adiós...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toby la encontró en aquel estado, llorando a mares y con la angustia, tristeza y cualquier sentimiento relativo a ello, trato de consolarla, pero fue peor.

Nellie lloraba más, pensando en un abrazo de Daniel.

Toby se quedó estupefacto cuando le contó que Daniel había muerto. Pero no quien lo había matado, eso sería su secreto, otro más, para la cantidad que tenía.

El muchacho trataba inútilmente calmarla, sabía que era imposible, ya que era su hijo biológico.

Palabras de consuelo, poco y nada servían en momentos así, sabía que era mejor dejarla sola unos momentos, pero vigilándola que no hiciera algo estúpido.

Sintió como Toby murmuraba un "_iré a ver al señor Todd_", pero no le importó, sabía muy bien que no quería verle...

...Pero mentirle al corazón es tan malvado como apagar el Sol, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando sin gritar, pero las lágrimas caían y caían por su rostro si hacer el menor reparo.

Le amaba, sí, pero después de lo hecho, no sabía que hacer. Su corazón estaba dividido en dos. Una parte le decía que no lo viera más y que lo desterrara de su corazón, pero la otra le decía que le diera una oportunidad y que trataran de "olvidar" lo sucedido.

Pero sabía muy bien que para Sweeney Todd no le era fácil olvidar y menos para ella.

Unos fuertes pasos resonaron por la estancia, una agitada respiración llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Madame...Señor...arriba...!-palabras sin sentido se colaron por los oídos de Lovett, pero debido al tono que usaba Toby en ese momento, la alertaron de que algo no estaba en orden.

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras que daban hacia la barbería y abrió la puerta de golpe. Lo que vio allí le hizo dar un grito de terror.

Todd se había suicidado.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la barbería, mientras el líquido carmesí bañaba el piso de madera, se acercó a él con cuidado.

Todd tenía las muñecas ensangrentadas, ambas abiertas con un profundo corte, en una de sus manos tenía una de sus navajas llena de sangre, mientras un charco de sangre cubría la mano izquierda, donde una cajita de color azul reposaba en su mano...

Caminó con precaución, mientras tomaba la cajita. La abrió.

Un anillo de compromiso reposaba en aquella caja.

Lovett rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, Toby decidió dejarla sola, la perdida de sus dos seres queridos la dejaron peor.

Se acercó a la silla donde antiguamente Sweeney afeitaba, una solitaria lágrima cayó por su rostro, acompañada de otras mil. Se sentó mientras sollozaba fuertemente y apretaba sus labios para contener más lágrimas.

Todd le había comprado un anillo de compromiso, seguramente, para que se casaran y formaran la tan ansiada familia que ella siempre quiso. Pero cada deseo, anhelo y ansia que tenía para aquel proyecto de vida, todo se derrumbó en una noche.

Miró la habitación, estaba hecha un desastre, el tocador en el piso, el espejo roto y todo lo demás esparcido por el piso, era un paisaje verdaderamente desolador.

Fijó su mirar en el cuerpo inerte de Todd, pero un gran vuelco en su corazón no le permitió verlo más, el dolor y la llaga dolían más que nunca.

Miró por el gran ventanal de la barbería, tratando de que el paisaje que este ofrecía fuera de calma para ella, pero el efecto era todo lo contrario. En el alfeizar de la ventana se encontraba un papel blanco, reposando tranquilamente en todo aquel paisaje.

Lo tomó y vio que la letra pertenecía a aquel que yacía inerte en esa misma habitación.

Las lágrimas la inundaron otra vez, con las manos temblorosas abrió con cuidado la misiva.

"_Nellie:_

_Realmente siento todo lo que ha pasado en este momento, no sabía que usted tenía un hijo, pero sé que no hay palabras para expresar todo el dolor que usted debe de sentir en este momento._

_Le ruego que me perdone, sé que cuando usted esté leyendo mi carta yo estaré en un lugar mejor, no sé si estaré con los arcángeles o en compañía de Lucifer, pero en el lugar que esté será mejor para ambos._

_Sé que en estos momentos debe de estar odiándome por lo que le hice pero las situaciones a veces no salen como uno quiere..._

_Mi extraña obsesión a degollar me llevó a matar a su hijo, y aunque yo no sabía quien era, desde un principio pensé que era algún familiar suyo, tiene sus ojos._

_Lo siento desde lo más profundo de mí..._

_Le quiere y le ama_

_S.T"_

Rompió a llorar amargamente, aquellas fueron las últimas de su querido y amado Sweeney. Ahora ya nada tenía sentido...

No sabía si podía pasar un día más viva. Las fuerzas poco a poco la abandonaban de su cuerpo y su respiración poco a poco se iba haciendo más lenta.

En su última visión vio a Todd y a Daniel esperándola con lo brazos abiertos...

Y ella fue a su encuentro, con una sonrisa alumbrando su, ahora, juvenil rostro...

FIN...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_¿el fin? ¿ES EL FIN?_**...**_**sipiz, el triste y doloroso fin. Bueno doy mis explicaciones ahora antes de que me maten...**_

_**Cuando se me ocurrió esta idea el final venía incluido, no quise modificarlo o hacer uno feliz, por que la trama desde un principio era así y ponerle uno feliz no es mucho mi estilo.**_

_**De verdad perdón si no les agradó el final, pero es algo extraño, mis dedos en ese momento se descontrolaron y empezaron a teclear solos...de verdad mil perdones.**_

_**Millones de gracias a las que me dejaron RR durante toda la historia, millones de besos a **_

_**Anyra-Luna, The charming Mrs Todd, Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd, contradictionisbalance, LucyBeCrazy, NellieLovett, megumisakura, Ly-Draco, Consu.Lestrange y a los que me pusieron en favorite author, story alert, etc...les agradezco por todo mis pequeñas**_

_**Play: **__Requiem- Mozart (__**canción perfecta para este final, me inspire con esa canción para escribirlo**__)_

_**Pd: los que me agregaron a Facebook, me dejan un mensaje diciéndome que son de FanFiction y su Nick... (Me buscan como: Marta Cristina Madiña Ruz)**_

_**Pd2: antes que se me olvide! Dejen preguntas, comentarios en este cap, después los contestaré todos, si tienen alguna duda la ponen en el RR que esperaré :D (quiero muuchos RR para este cap)**_

_**Besos desde el invierno de La Serena, Chile**_

_**Srta. Insensible**_


End file.
